


Twin High Maintenance Machines

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stan O' War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan gets flustered by Ford's affection.





	Twin High Maintenance Machines

**Author's Note:**

> _Locking eyes_   
>  _Holding hands_   
>  _Twin high maintenance machines_
> 
> I'd like to thank the Mountain Goats, and [this remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDdPaSfM_90) in particular, for helping me come up with the title to this fic.

It was a perfect day, for Ford: the sun was shining, the sea was calm, and Stanley had set up two chairs on the deck, for them to drink and enjoy the view.

"S'lovely, isn't it?" Stan took a sip of his beer. "The way the sea looks and everything. Kinda wish I had brought the camera; coulda taken a picture to show the kids."

"You can run in and get it if you want," Ford replied.

"Eh." Stan shrugged. "I don't wanna miss a minute of being out here with you."

Ford laughed. "Honestly, I feel the same way." He took his brother's hand in his own and squeezed it, relishing the soft texture of the skin, the weight of bones and muscle just beneath it.

Stan blushed. "Alright, alright, enough of that sap."

"I don't know why you're acting coy about this," Ford teased his brother. "You _do_ remember what we did last night, right?"

"Yeah, but that was--I mean, it wasn't--" Stan scratched the back of his neck in a frenzy.

"Heh. Well, if that's all it takes to get you worked up." Ford held Stan's hand up to his mouth. "May I?"

Stan blushed harder, and turned his face away. He was smiling, though. "If you insist."

Ford gently kissed the back of Stan's hand, pressing his lips against his brother's bony flesh. It felt... not _right_ , exactly, but good, like one more layer of repression between them had been sloughed away. He could hear Stan make a low moan at the back of his throat. "Well?" Ford asked. "Good?"

Stan swallowed. "Yeah. Good." He rested his head on Ford's shoulder. Ford wrapped an arm around Stan and gently rocked him, letting him feel secure in his brother's love.


End file.
